


Letting The Stress Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno and Lori: Hot Couple Of Hawaii: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Dom/sub, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sons, Spanking, Stress Relief, Stripping, Wall Sex, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Agent Lori Weston was worried about her fiancé, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as they took on a stressful case of working to rescue some kidnapped children, They were successful, But she could tell that something was still bothering him, Can she help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Agent Lori Weston was worried about her fiancé, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as they took on a stressful case of working to rescue some kidnapped children, They were successful, But she could tell that something was still bothering him, Can she help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Agent Lori Weston was doing the dishes one particular night, after she got home from work, She was worried about her fiancé, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams all day that day, cause of their stressful case, involving a couple of four year olds, who were an senator's daughters. She also knew it made him think about his own kids, & she loves that he is a hands on father, & that she gets to be a stepmom to some wonderful children.

 

The Biggest thing, Lori loves about her relationship with Danny, is their hot & heavy sex life, She is touched that he trusts her to be in control, & dominant, when he can't be. The Beautiful Blond has a feeling that something big will happen tonight, & she doesn't mind at all. If, It can relax her lover, she is all for it. The Former Homeland Security Agent knows how to play the game, & she will not lose. She got into her role, & she was ready for the loudmouth detective to come home, she was moving around very seductively.

 

Danny was glad to be going home in the meantime, He hates paperwork, but knows that it's needed, cause they need the arrests to stick, & stick good for the crime of kidnapping to happen. As he was making his way home, he thought about his lover, & fiancée, & thought to himself, **"I was a ** _real_** prick, I need to make it up to her, We'll go to Maui soon"** , & he smiled the rest of the drive home, cause seeing Lori in her bikinis, It's always been a fantasy of his.

 

Lori was ready for some hot kitchen sex, cause it would be a new thing to try, "God, That man always makes me horny as hell", she thought to herself, with a sly smile, as she thought about Danny, & how great their lovemaking is, she got into position, & was ready for anything that her lover dishes out at her. She made sure that she didn't look too slutty, but just slutty enough, to satisfy his particular needs. **"I love Danny Williams, & I can't wait to be married to him in a couple of months"**, she said thinking to himself, & then she quietly waited for him to arrive, so they can have their fun, She thinks that Danny is in his role already that evening.

 

When the blond detective finally made it home, He saw Lori in the kitchen, looking delectable, & very sexy, as she moving around, He pulled her to him, & had her against a wall, & lifted her head up, & attacked her neck with vigor, "God, I couldn't wait to do that you all day", he said huskily, as he was kissing the column of her throat, as he was doing that, he said stating honestly, "I was so horny for you", Lori breathed out, "So was I, Seeing you with those kids, & with Grace & Charlie in "Daddy" mode, So sexy", Danny's eyes filled with lust, desire, & passion. He ripped open her blouse, & exposed her lacy bra, & he was nuts for lace.

 

He went straight for breasts, & caught one with his fingers, through the bra cup, he tore the blouse off of her body, & he sucked on the other one, & kept on switching sides, making sure that it had the right amount of intensity. He pulled her on to a counter, & pulled her skirt up, & saw the feast in front of him, "God, She is so sexy like this", & she wiggled around his hold, indicating that he should do something, & soon. He began to lick & eat her out, Soon her juices was becoming froth, & Danny was enjoying getting the last bit of the nectar, that she was offering.

 

"GAWWWD, DANNY, FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD !!", The Beautiful Agent shouted, as she was enjoying the sensations & the stimulation, that Danny was creating, & doing to her. He bit harshly, & Lori's eyes rolled in the back of her head, as a response to it. "I own this pussy," he smacks her clit, pinches her ass, "I own this ass, & he gives her a kiss so deep, it makes her head spin, "I own you !", he exclaimed, as he was in his dominating role. "Yes, You own me, No one else, No one but you, Danny", she said breathlessly, He rips off her skirt, & tears her lingerie off, & puts her on the table, with her delectable ass presented to him.

 

"Who is in charge, Who ?", The Former New Jersey Native asked, after giving her the required punishment of smacks on her nice & shapely ass, "WHO IS IN CHARGE ? !", He asked yelling, "YOU ARE, SIR !", She yelled back, & then he rimmed & licked her, til she couldn't take it anymore. Then, He teases her entrance, & gave her the best anal & oral of his lifetime, & then he feasted on her sweet center once again, til she was able to move, & composed herself. With a growl, she ripped open his dress shirt, & pulled it down, & immobilizing his arms, She spent some time caressing his skin, & torturing his nipples a bit with her finger tips, & then she kissed every part, including his now sensitive nipples, & worked her way down, where she roughly pulled down his pants, breaking the zipper in the process.

 

Without warning, She took him into her mouth, & she was enjoying herself immensely, making him putty in her hands, & squirm for her amusement, He said in an warning tone, "Lori, I am gonna cum", & he did, she collected every last drop, like it was nothing, & she made sure that he was teased thoroughly for what he put her through, as payback. They were fucking each hard, & not letting anyone up, There were nipples being tortured, & lavished upon, Danny's cock never got the attention, like ever before, Claim & Love bites were put on the other's bodies, They were matching the other's rhythm, & between them, they controlled orgasms, denied them, & had multiple orgasms between them. When they were spent, Danny said, "Let's take a shower", & Lori followed right behind, holding on to her lover's hand tightly.

 

 

"Yeah, Like that, **_Slut_** ", Danny cooed seductively, as they had round two in the shower, Lori was making so enjoyable & unforgettable for him. Anything for you, _**Sir**_ ", She cooed equally seductively, & he took her & pounded into her, & she met him thrust for thrust. "God, That was fucking amazing", Lori said, as they got into the bed after drying off, foregoing pajamas. "It was not too intense for you, Doll ?", he asked with concern. "Just perfect, Now tell me what's up with you, Babe ?", she said encouragingly, "I felt like a failure, Like I don't belong to Five-O anymore, I was not fast enough to get to the kids", "Yes, You were, You were fantastic, & you keep doubting yourself, I **_will_** kick your ass", she said chuckling, "Okay, I won't do it anymore", he said with a smile, "Feel better ?", Danny nodded,  & said, "Yep, I feel like the stress is gone, Thank you, I love you", he kissed her passionately. "I love you too", she said, & they snuggled closer, & cuddled, & they fell into a peaceful slumber, as their eyes were closing, They were dreaming of their rest of their lives, & future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
